Burning Amethyst Crescendo
by Asagiri Touya
Summary: admist the carnage of a cyborg ravaged future, one lavender haired man takes it as his mission to defy everything that they stood for. A completely Torankusu POV songfic.


((Author's note: This takes place in the future timeline, as Torankusu prepares for his journey to the past, to kill Furi-za, save Son Goku, etc. I don't own Torankusu, Buruma, The Jinzouningen, or anyone else in this fic. Nor do I own the song. The song is "Flaming Telepaths" by Blue Oyster Cult.))   
  
I watched my mother check over everything with an almost anal retentive attention to detail. I couldn't say that I blamed her though. Both of us had been preparing for this moment for years. For her at least. For me, it was a lifetime commitment, or at least it seemed like it. For as long as I could remember, I had been training under Son Gohan for this... Until four years ago...   
  
Those cursed Jinzouningen! They killed everyone! Yamucha, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Pikkoro, Choutzu... and my father, Beji-ta. They turned this place into death's playground. A veritable hell on earth, complete with the pitiful warring factions of Post-Apocalypse. They'll eventually wipe each other out. If those cyborgs didn't do it first...   
  
They were too strong! They were too strong for me!   
  
I gasped, realizing that I had broken one of the window panes under the force of my grip. I saw the surprised look of a lavender haired boy... No. A man. A full-grown man. I had never learned to be anything other than that.   
  
"Torankusu!" My mother screamed, grabbing my arm. I nodded, apologizing for my rash action. I peered into her eyes, watching a myriad of emotions dance in those pools of lavender. Pain, Vengeance, Hatred....   
  
I was the only one who could do anything now.   
  
"The time machine is under the bunker far from here. Please don't die..." She begged, looking at me with pleading eyes. I could see that she was on the verge of tears. I gave her a comforting smile, hoping to set her mind at ease. "Mother, I had trained my entire life to defeat these creatures. I won't die. Not by their hands." I promised, sheathing my sword and heading out the door. I glanced back one last time as Ki surrounded me and I flew off. I couldn't shake the irony that promise would hold.   
  
(Well I've opened up my veins too many times)   
  
I had never committed suicide, nor will I ever do such a cowardly act. It's just the way that I am. I'm too proud for that. I know that I'm the only who could do anything about them.   
  
(And the poison's in my heart and in my mind)   
  
My heart and my mind... Both of them affected by my lineage, to an extent. My half ling Saiya-Jin blood, my poison if you will, is too strong not to. It demands that I head out on this mission, even if it is suicide.   
  
(Poison's in my bloodstream)   
(Poison's in my pride)   
  
It demands defiance. It permeates every action that I make. It holds it's iron grip on my mind. After all, would you expect anything less of the son of a genius and the Saiya-Jin no Ouji?   
  
(I'm after rebellion)   
  
I was raised to defy these two. I was trained to defy them and the future that they had created. I will defy them both. I will defy everything that they stood for. Hell, you could say that I was born to defy them. To defy what others had said about my parents. I live to defy these Jinzouningen, and my death shall be no more that a spit in their face. I'll plummet to hell, thumbing my nose at them.   
  
(I'll settle for lies.)   
  
I'll settle for lies of what the future MIGHT be like once... if it's changed. I keep telling myself that it will be. If it hasn't, then I have been wasting my life... and someone of the royal blood of Saiya-Jin does NOT waste his time with ineffective actions. I have more faith in my mother than that. Lies... skillful means that will compels me to action. Call it what you will, but they've worked damn well up to now.   
  
(Is it any wonder that my mind's on fire)   
(Imprisoned by the thought of what to do)   
  
My mind is a blazing inferno, constantly screaming, at war with my heart. As Son Gohan would say, this would only stall action, freezing the person in a perpetual state of inaction. Yes, I'm afraid, and that is what fuels the fires of my hatred, my actions. If I don't act, nothing will happen. Nothing will change.   
  
(Is it any wonder that my joke's an iron)   
(and the joke's on you)   
  
I allowed myself a slight smirk as I imagined the looks on their faces as they figure out "the joke" that my mother and I had planned for them. Underneath an iron bunker far from home, we had hidden a time machine. Why so far away? To distract the Jinzouningen of course. The closer something is to your general proximity, the more important it seems. Generally speaking. I subconsciously played with the medicine bottle in my pocket. If what Son Gohan and my mother said was true, then Son Goku might just be the one who could help. Soon after my arrival in the past, he will contract a heart disease. A viral disease that not even the strongest of Saiya-Jin can withstand it, but if he takes this medicine, he'll be fine.   
  
and the joke will be on them. On the ones that had destroyed this world.   
  
(Experiments that failed too many times)   
(Transformations that were too hard to find)   
  
How many failures did we have to endure to get to this point? Far too many, in my opinion. It took much too long for me to achieve Supa- Saiya-Jin. It seemed to myself and to Son Gohan, my mentor, that I could have had achieved it much sooner, but no. More false hopes. Not that my mother didn't know the meaning of the word "failure". She was an inventor of the highest caliber. Failure was part of the job description. Either your inventions turned out beautifully, or burned down in flames. In flames until now.   
  
(Poison's in my bloodstream)   
(Poison's in my pride)   
  
Determination's only a side effect of my poison. It courses through my veins. Passion, pride, determination... and hope. I smirked at all of those that called me a pessimist. I'm a damned optimist, brutally so. Without hope, I wouldn't even be out here. All of these are a part of me as breathing is.   
  
(I'm after rebellion)   
(I'll settle for lies)   
  
My goal is rebellion, of the future. My lips curled into a disgusted snarl as I thought of all the fools who would waste their lives visiting mediums, being fed lies. The kind of lies that lured people into a state of complacency. The lies of fools. but I digress.   
  
(Yes I know the secrets of the iron and mind)   
(They're trinity acts, a mineral fire)   
  
A willpower clad in iron, coupled with a steel trap of a mind. That's the power of gods. Divine acts. If a mere moral were to harness its power, they would become like gods... an insatiable determination stoking their fire.   
  
(Yes I know the secrets of the circuitry mind)   
  
It's not that hard to comprehend the mind of a creature out for bloodlust. They crave blood. They need blood as we need water. Something was around here somewhere. I can sense it.   
  
(It's a flaming wonder telepath)   
  
"Burning Attack!!" I shouted, turning a full 180 degress around, putting my hands together and shooting a ball of Ki at an unoccupied area on the ground. The dust cleared, revealing only a crater, the result of my Burning Attack. What had that feeling been then?! As if someone had been following me. The Jinzouningen? No. Absolutely not. Mechanical creatures had no Ki to sense. Then what the hell was that?! A telepath warning me? Playing with my thoughts?!?! I felt my half ling blood boil at the thought of the former. It was a flaming wonder telepaths stayed alive as long as they kept this up. My blue eyes fell upon a puddle of water near the impact crater, and I saw my livid face staring back. I smirked, gave an amused sniff and returned back to the matter at hand. Mother had always said that I looked too much like my father.   
  
(Well I've opened up my veins too many times)   
  
As I've said before, I couldn't do something so cowardly as to commit suicide. It's just adding to the chaos that one is escaping from though from a certain point of view, this mission is certainly like suicide. Up against powers far stronger than I am with little chance of survival. Those Jinzouningen get their hands around me, an I might as well gorge my stomach out with a ritualistic dagger and have someone cut my head off to prevent myself from screaming. Even Saiya-Jin scream in pain. Hey, we're only mortal.   
  
(and the poison's in my heart and in my mind)   
  
My mind cries out for rebellion, for change. This desire, fueled by my poison, consumes me, filling every niche of my person. As natural as breathing.   
  
(Poison's in my bloodstream)   
(Poison's in my pride)   
  
I am Torankusu, son of Beji-ta Ouji-Sama of Wakusei Beji-ta and Buruma of Chikyuusei! I will not stop until your cogs and bolts lay strewn about my feet!   
  
(I'm after rebellion)   
(I'll settle for lies)   
  
"It all comes down to this", I keep telling myself as I viewed the bunker coming into site. Maybe I'm just lying to myself. I half expected the twin cyborgs to ambush me at this point, and my rebellion would be at an end.   
  
(Is it any wonder that my mind's on fire)   
(Imprisoned by the thought of what to do)   
  
My body tensed at the thought of an ambush, especially if it was orchestrated by these two. I floated expectantly in midair. I was almost there, so why the hell couldn't I move?! Damn the luck! I allowed myself to drop down to the ground, to repress my Ki. There was no more room for mistakes now.   
  
(Is it any wonder that my joke's an iron)   
  
An iron will. That will be my joke. My nagging, all-consuming willpower. The willpower of the prince-to-be. Even the more hardened warriors would have quit at this time, but not me. I will see this through.   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
  
And the joke will be on you. Both of you! Do you hear me, Jinzouningen?! I've said it before and I'll say it again!   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
(And the Joke's on you)   
  
I threw my head back and screamed once more.   
  
"And the joke's on you!"   
  
I felt a sharp pain in my back and a jolted forward from the impact. Someone had thrown an energy blast at me! I whirled around in time to see Jyuunanagou lower his attacking hand. An arrogant smirk crossed his emotionless face.   
  
"Now let's see how the Saiya-Jin deal with extinction!" He yelled, leaping at me, and knocking me up against an already dead tree. I found myself staring into those deep blue LED eyes of his, struggling against his iron grip.   
  
"And the joke's on you!" He laughed cruelly, triumphantly.   
  
"Fuzakeru na!" I roared, sending the male cyborg off of me with a simple Kidou Ha. He flew into the air, beckoning me to follow. I did, letting myself transform into a Supa- Saiya-Jin. It was all I could do to keep up with him.   
  
"And the joke's on you." He stated, pointing over my shoulder. I looked behind myself, in the direction he was pointing. It was a foolish move, I admit it. Caught off guard, Jyuuhachigou drove her fist into my back and sent me plummeting to the ground.   
  
"And the joke's on you." She sneered, laughing at my situation. Her brother joined in her.   
  
"Son of a bitch..." I swore, spitting out the blood and dirt that was in my mouth. How the hell did I let myself get so cocky?! I glared up at them, and, seething in anger, took off once again for the bunker. I could waste no more time with these two monsters.   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
  
I felt myself thrown into the ground again. I felt Jyuunanagou's boot digging into the back of my neck. It hurt like hell.   
  
"I don't... think so, Torankusu." He said coldly, his heel digging harder into my neck. Not enough to actually break my neck. No. He probably wanted to suffocate me. Death by asphyxiation. What a way to go.   
  
I quickly shoved him off of me, a shockwave radiating from my body. He stared, surprised at my will, my joke. His sister was equally surprised. Catching him off guard, I threw a fury of punches and kicks. He blocked each in turn. He was toying with me. He and I both knew he was the more powerful of the two. His sister only watched with detached interest from her vantage point. Both of us were locked in a blurred aria of war, our blows reached crescendo. The eletric guitar, the drums, the keys on the piano beating faster and faster to meet our blows.   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
  
"Renzouku Kidou Dan!" I shouted, throwing a succession of energy in Jyuunanagou's direction. Two blasts hit Jyuunanagou on the chest, knocking him back. Jyuuhachigou took a couple in the stomach, and she doubled over as a reflex action. I wasted no time in entering the bunker, punching the code, and sped down the now present stairs.   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
  
The stairs that led to the time machine, our joke to them. Quickly, I embarked on the machine, and strapped myself in. Couldn't take any mistakes now. I bit into a Senzu that I had hidden underneath my tongue. Why didn't I use it before? Well, if I was up against more powerful creatures, then using a Senzu would only prolong my death, wouldn't it? I felt my strength flowing back through me. I would need it when I encounter this Furi-za. My fingers rapidly flew across the motherboard, pressing the code needed for the machine's activation. Silence...   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
  
No! This had to be some sort of sick joke! This couldn't be happening! I repeated the sequence, becoming more frustrated by the machine's stubborn refusal to comply.   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
  
"Move, damn you! MOVE!!!" I screamed, slamming my fists into the controls. Why wouldn't this damn piece of junk move?! I didn't need this to happen! I could hear their footsteps moving closer! I don't want to die! Not now!   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
  
I slammed my fists down another time, hearing the band in my head playing my funeral dirge.   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
  
"And the joke's on you, you half ling fool!" I screamed at myself out loud. No one was there to hear me. I punched the controls one last time. Maybe in the back of my mind, I had hoped that the machine would explode, taking me with it to Hell. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to die by THEIR hands.   
  
(And the joke's on you)   
  
To my surprise, the machine came to life. It was playing a joke on me. I gawked in an amazed stupor as the machine lit up. A monitor to my right displayed the coordinates of my destination. I was breathing heavily, my chest heaving. I wrapped my hands unsteadily around the drive stick, and sat down, visibly shaken. I had barely the consciousness to contemplate the irony of the situation, a recalcitrant machine that wouldn't work until the very last minute. I took deep breaths, and returned my body to its original, lavender haired state. I thanked my mother mentally for "SSJ proofing" the machine, another testament to her genius.   
  
(And the joke's...)   
  
I pressed another button, rejoicing in the mechanical pur of the engines as I blasted through the roof. There was no need for the bunker anymore. I watched the Jinzouningen jump back, eyeing me in twin amazement.   
  
(... on you!!)   
  
I smirked down at them, giving a mocking wave as I disappeared from this timeline. I reveled in their dumbfounded state. My defiant grin would be the last image they see of me for awhile. I was heading to the past, to fulfill my promise to my mother...   
  
and I always keep my promises. 


End file.
